


Parties for hipsters

by o_my_austen_97



Category: Anna and the French Kiss, Lola and the boy next door
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: Short and fluffy- cricket bell and Lola see each other at a party





	Parties for hipsters

couldn't see him through the darkness the only light illuminated by the fairy lights Rachel guniville put around the room probably plastered with tape and her own desperation to make her stunningly ordinary house somewhat urban. Never would I have ever set foot in Rachel house if consciously but it seemed two tequila shot and the influxion of high school parties Lindsey had dragged me to at the promise of free drinks that will cause us to be less knowing of how truly irritating boys out age could be!  
But down there, right by the poster of sofia Coppola's lost in translation probably one of the more pop culture hipster pieces in the room stood cricket bell. Cricket bell who no doubt chose the spot because of the poster and high ceiling. Cricket bell whose lips were moistened by the Alcohol on his breath whose eyes with bright as he took me in dressed in my 70s girl cowgirl get up. Unbeknownst to me I gravitated towards him and felt his breath on my cheek as I drew in pulling him closer, my tongue pushed deeper and my mouth moved against his to the beat of the pop ballad playing in the back as our minds tried to pass through the haze  
!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Plz comment!


End file.
